


Nightshift

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Series: Of Poodles and Bassinets [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Love - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Omega Verse, Rip Their Sleep Schedules, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconditional Love, Unrequited Love, VictUuri, alpha yuuri, cute family, omega viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: Little Nikolai is a few weeks old now and already such a happy baby: smiling, cooing and giggling, and crying when he needs something.His parents love him to pieces, no matter what, but it seems that Nikolai takes out his aggression on their poor sleep schedules.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD YOU GUYS I'D BE BACK WITH MORE FLUFFY VICTUURI FAMILY GOODNESS NOW THAT I FINALLY GOT A SERIES STARTED  
> ENJOY PART TWO

"What's wrong now, sweetheart? Hmm? What has you fussing so much?" Viktor's cooing could be heard down the hall.

Yuuri sighing and rubbing sleep from his eyes as he glanced at the clock on the night stand, the blaring red numbers showing it was a few minutes past twelve in the morning making him groan. It seemed it was another restless night for the three of them, especially the infant just a room over.

A soft cry could be heard from the nursery, Viktor shushing the source of the noise as gently as possible, cradling the baby in his arms and patting his back with his fingertips.

"Shh, shh, shh, Niko... Daddy's right here, Daddy's got you..." Yuuri threw his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up and padding lazily down the narrow hallway to the nursery, spotting his mate in the soft moonlight cooing to their child, pheromones of relaxation and comfort nearly lulling Yuuri back to sleep right in the threshold, but it seems that little Nikolai was not buying it whatsoever: fussing in Viktor's arms and crying out making the omega let out a soft desperate whimper of his own.

"Sweetie, this is third time tonight... What's got you so restless, huh, baby boy?" Yuuri hummed, coming up behind his mate, wrapping his strong arms around the older man's waist before promptly resting his chin on his husband's shoulder.

Viktor jumped at the action, sighing in relief when he noticed the alpha's groggy expression.

"Hey, you."

"Hey." Yuuri replied, pressing a soft hiss to Viktor's cheek making the omega croon. "Niko up again?"

"Yeah... I've been here for almost half an hour but nothing seems to work..." Viktor sighed dejectedly, rocking the small boy against his chest as the baby's small fingers gripped his sleep shirt, huffing and sputtering out cries repeatedly. "I've changed him, nursed him, walked around the apartment, everything. I don't know what to do, Yura... I don't like seeing him like this..."

Yuuri felt his heart clench in his chest at his mate's crestfallen expression, humming in thought as he pulled away his arms from around his husband, outstretching them in a vague gesture.

"Here, let me try." Viktor handed over the baby, Yuuri's arms coming to wrap around the child with such care, it made Viktor's heart swell.

Yuuri hummed a tune low in his throat, expelling a sedative pheromone in hopes to relax the child since his scent was much stronger than the omega's, bouncing him in his arms gently as he nuzzling his nose in Nikolai's thick black locks making the infant's cries quiet into soft coos, face relaxing as his grip on Yuuri's shirt loosened.

Viktor was almost jealous at how well Yuuri handled these things, taking his time instead of thinking of all possibilities and jumping head first.

As he analyzed the situation, he noticed very key things in Yuuri's actions: He used his pheromones to his advantage, the low thrumming of his voice relaxing the baby almost as if it were a lullaby and not words that were all spoken in the same key, instead of rocking he switched to light bouncing in hopes creating enough motion for him to drift off, and scenting him in the least invasive way possible, making the baby feel secure with such a dominant smell on his nose.

Once Yuuri determined Nikolai was asleep, he did his best to gently lay the infant down in his cradle, tucking him in with a small stuffed kitten (a gift from his uncle Yurio), and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Viktor sighed in relief, practically melting in his mate's arms as the younger man wasted no time scooping the omega into his arms, carrying him back into the bedroom and setting him down in his spot.

They wasted no time crawling under the covers, the heater in the house humming almost silently as they pressed close to each other, utilizing each other's body heat and thoroughly scenting each other to their heart's content.

"You're such a wonderful man, Yuuri... What did I ever do to deserve you?" Viktor asked in a hushed tone, pressing his face in his husband's chest, gripping his shirt just like their child did moments ago.

Yuuri chuckled, wrapping his arms around the omega's waste loosely, holding him tightly and kissing his hairline before mumbling his own answer.

"I should be asking you that, honestly... I'm so glad I have you with me, Vitya..."

"I'm glad I have you, too, Yuuri..."

Viktor lifted his head, pressing a chaste, lazy kiss to his husband's lips, soft and pliant.

"Goodnight, Yura. I love you~" Yuuri flashed a lazy smile, pressing his lips to Viktor's once more before cuddling him close and letting his eyes slip closed.

"I love you, too, Vitya."

* * *

Yuuri was woken up by a cry at three-thirty in the morning. He groaned, running a hand through his unruly hair before sitting up.

It seems that Viktor heard it too, for he let out a pathetic whimper of exhaustion, moving to get out of bed when Yuuri reach out to gently press Viktor back into the mattress, kissing his husband's forehead and mumbling softly.

"I've got it this time, love. Go back to sleep, I'll be back in a few."

Viktor sighed in an almost euphoric bliss, letting out a long pitiful wine as he rolled to his stomach, quickly making himself comfy under the duvet once more.

"Thank you, honey... You're a saint..." Yuuri chuckled at the comment, re-tucking his husband in before making another trip down the hall.

Sure enough, Nikolai was awake and fussing once more, letting out soft cries and whimpers as he squirmed around in his crib. Yuuri lifted the boy into his arms, checking to see if was in need of a change. He was clean, and when he rejected the heated bottle of breast milk Yuuri offered, he suckled for a few minutes before turning away his head and crying out once more.

Yuuri tried his previous method, which succeeded in subduing the infant, but failing in completely lulling him to sleep. He walked about the room, thinking of methods he would use to put the boy back to sleep, even if it was only for a little while when he realized something.

The scent in the room was stale and empty, the circulation of the vents making it seem unoccupied by anything, making his own nose twitch. It didn't smell like him or Viktor at all, for that matter.

That was it.

Nikolai needed to be able to smell them to feel safe and secure. Needed something to relax his nerves as he slept so he wouldn't feel alone.

Yuuri scented the boy again, relaxing him to soft coos, before his gaze landed on his stuffed kitty against the crib railing.

He wasted no time grabbing it, absolutely lathering it in his scent before going to the bedroom, baby in tow, apologizing relentlessly to Viktor as he woke his husband with gentle kisses, asking him to scent the toy and getting a groggy response of: "I'll spoon that thing if it means I get to go back to sleep." before thoroughly scenting it, handing it back to Yuuri, and proceeding to pass out with his face buried in his goose-down pillow.

Yuuri carried the baby back to the nursery, tucking him in once more before placing the scent covered kitty in his arms, kissing the small boy's nose goodnight before making his way back to his husband, who was happy for him to slip back under the blankets for a good night's rest.

* * *

Nikolai slept the entire night.

Viktor called Yuuri a wizard the next morning.

When they put the baby down for a nap that afternoon, they took one of their own, dead asleep on the couch for an hour or two with Makkachin at their feet.

They would work on this sleep thing, but in the meantime, they desperately needed some rest.


End file.
